


I Think I Like You

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji and Hinata Shouyo being cute together, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu Rare Pair, Haikyuu!! Season 2, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oneshot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Romantic Fluff, akahina - Freeform, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: During the summer training camp, Akaashi Keiji develops an unlikely fascination towards Karasuno's tiny and fierce middle blocker, Hinata Shouyo. So unlikely, the setter surprises even himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyo/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For whoever decided to read this story, thank you! I’m new to ao3 and this is my first work I’ll be publishing on this site! I’m still adjusting to all the features, so I apologize for mistakes I make anywhere. I already published this oneshot on Wattpad but I couldn’t help sprucing it up and share it here on Archive as well for anyone who may like Akahina! I hope you all enjoy. Again, thank you so much.

_"BRING IT ON!"_ Vigorously bellowed Karasuno upon their practice match against Fukurōdani. The opposing team returned fierce smiles and altered into focused positions. At that, the match commenced and, as always, Karasuno entertained Fukurōdani to no end with their peculiarly comical antics and admirable teamwork. The setter and tenth player never ceased on using their deviant fast attack. Their ace slammed through any wall Fukurō created. The libero rescued the ball by any means possible. The second middle blocker cleverly found a way to shut the ball out and get it over the net. Karasuno’s Captain smoothly encouraged and praised the team whenever a point had been taken and given to them while also disciplining if need be [which applied exclusively to their noisy number ten unwavering libero, hotheaded fifth player, menacing setter, and four-eyed eleven]. Either the "four idiots" which was a name given to them by the captain, namely number four, five and ten were too thunderous in boasting, the redhead and setter would fight with one another over light insults or mistakes, or the blond would tease the others over their childish attitudes and purposely provoke his setter for his own enjoyment.

On Karasuno’s sidelines, everyone laughed at their teammates, cracked jokes about them or encouraged them. As if Bokuto were on the hilarious team himself, he reacted positively to Karasuno. So did the rest of Fukurōdani. It didn't matter if the former ended up losing the majority of sets, their spirits remained upbeat and tame. Even after most of the schools in the gymnasium called it a day, they didn't dare stop until forced or physically incapable. In this case, it was both instances. Except there was one player who stood back up from the ground when everyone else were too fatigued to do so.

"One more time!" Shrieked Hinata Shouyo. Everyone gazed flabbergasted eyes at the shortest player in the building. Tanaka lazily forced himself off the floor and slapped his Kouhai on the back, Hinata having to hold back a few tears from the blow’s strength.

"Geez, the endless adrenaline you have. What batteries are you even using Hinata?!"

"We've used up every inch of fight we had, Hinata. It can't be helped." Sugawara lightly ruffled the hair of his lovely first year and directed him to the volleyball net to help take it down.

"You klutzy shit," scolded Kageyama, "save that energy for tomorrow or else you'll drop dead before the competition even starts!" Tsukishima snickered.

  
"Not to mention all the balls you've received with your face—you have enough brain damage already, don't you think?"

Hinata growled, which sounded more closely to a pomeranian than what he was probably hoping for. "I hate you both!"

Akaashi couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata. He was fascinating to watch. So lively and filled with energy that could go on forever. The ability to bring out the best in people, no matter who they were. He had heard from Kuroo that the "chibi-chan" from Karasuno was also able to grasp the attention of Kenma Kozume, Nekoma’s setter, which was an incredible feat according to Tetsurou due to Kozume's lack of interest and enthusiasm for anything besides video games: his personal interest. Hinata can connect with anybody and hold their attention. You never know what he has in store for you, and it's charming to see when he does.

Before realizing it, Akaashi chuckled at the tiny ten and as out of the ordinary it being, Bokuto definitely noticed. Sure the chuckle was smaller than Akaashi's range of emotions, but prominent enough to be noticed by those who knew the stoic setter the most. With wide and unexpected eyes, Koutarou peered from his best friend to the shorty, repeating that motion for a good minute. He gasped in a dramatic manner, alarming everyone in the process, and pointed to his lowerclassman.

 _"AKAASHI, YOU WERE SMILING BECAUSE OF CHI—"_ At the speed of light, Keiji flew over to his friend and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Bokuto-san, I beg you to not overreact in a way that would draw unnecessary attention to yourself," Akaashi dropped his voice to a whisper, trying to avoid meeting any bewildered eyes. Koutarou manically mumbled questions and statements of shock against his hand. "Is it not what you think. So, may I take my hand away without having to worry you receiving the wrong impression?" Bokuto nodded after a moment of thinking. However as the seventeen year old should have expected, Bokuto’s expectations did indeed disappoint. He skipped like a child over to their other teammates and indistinctly gabbed to them about what had just happened, resulting in all boys turning their heads and giggling of intrigue. The air around the setter formed into a demonic one. Oh, who was he kidding? He brought this on himself. If anything, he should have known the loud mouthed ace of his would gossip about anything concerning the emotionless Keiji that would strike curiosity upon him. To see if he had accidentally caught any of Hinata’s attention, Akaashi peered over to the smiling teen who joyfully conversed with his libero and wing spiker.

They showered him with praise and ruffled his damp and fiery red hair prompting a wide smile accompanying tomato cheeks from perspiration. Akaashi didn't understand why, but the wholesome sight quickened his heartbeat. He swiftly turned his head away and lent a hand with all of the others in cleaning the court. "I think it would be best to help in cleaning instead of giggling over nothing, senpais, don't you think?" His advice sounded more a threat as he passed the seniors of his team, and when walking away far enough, all of them felt shivers down their spines. One of the third years swear he felt his soul leave his body.

"How is it that Keiji-chan is super scary when he's not even trying to be?"

With plenty failed attempts in trying so, Bokuto finally quivered "H-He can't sc-scare me!"

One of his Kouhai walked by with unconvinced eyes, _"Then why do you look like you've seen Sadako?"_

"Shaddap! Maybe at first he was a little hard to approach, but under that cool and collected exterior statue of his exists a kind hearted boy with a glass of heart!" Bokuto shifted his golden eyes to the chibi of Karasuno. A mischievous grin tugged at his lips. "And at last, we finally found the person who may be able to break down his walls."

* * *

Fukurōdani and Karasuno sat cleaning themselves in the washrooms. Everyone else had already done so, ergo all who was left were the two schools. The first and second years were up first. There was only four first years on Karasuno whereas two first years and one second year—Akaashi—on Fukurōdani. Considering the differences in numbers and interest in time, it was decided that first and second years from both schools would wash together under the sake of convenience. Afterwards, all seniors would bathe. Chaos reigned in the bathing room, though not meant to be a negative atmosphere. The chaos was uplifting, therapeutic even. The scent of soap danced with the humid steam surrounding energetic chatter. All Fukurōdani members sat at the mirrors along with the first years of Karasuno while the second years [notably Nishinoya and Tanaka, Akaashi was able to discover their names] clowned around in the bath, disregarding their teammates’ commands to settle down. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered at Kageyama and Hinata's pointless bickering, and the four neighboring boys perked an ear. Aside from Akaashi, Fukurōdani indulged the hilarious duo. Worry not; he wasn’t showing it but Keiji needed to physically restrain his laughter. Hinata reminded Akaashi all too well of his annoying ace, except he would be able to stand Shouyo unlike his annoying Koutarou. Unfortunately Akaashi’s navy eyes lingered a little too long on the redhead. One of his juniors cleared their throats, pulling their setter back into his senses. Slightly flustered, once averting his eyes back to them, Keiji was met with such _goddamn aggravating_ smug grins plastered on their faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

The three bastards tittered, "It's so obvious, Akaashi-san. You're so drawn to Karasuno's chibi that you’re giving yourself away." The other two agreed with their friend.

"Throughout all the practice games we've played against them, your eyes were glued to teeny middle blocker there."

"Not to mention it would be relatively easy to read you, senpai, if you were experiencing unlikely emotions such as this."

"What 'unlikely emotions' are you referring to?" The worst part about Keiji's question was that he wasn’t being sarcastic; no, he was _actually_ asking this. They released hopeless sighs. Geez! Were they going to have to teach love as a second language to their ignorant teammate?

"Okay, let's try it like this," suggested one of the trio to then placing his hand against the center, slightly to the left of Akaashi's drenched breastplate where the teen assessed the steady heartbeat of his senpai. "Think about our match. Think about Karasuno's outstanding libero, giant ace, skillful setter, level headed middle blocker, intimidating wing spiker and admirable captain." The beat per minute remained as it was before. "Now, think of only Hinata Shouyo." For a split second, Akaashi did as told. His eyes lost themselves into space and imagined Hinata earlier on the court. Fidgeting his hands with a clear expression on his face that told anyone who observed him that he wanted to connect with the ball when he hadn't in awhile. Running with such unfathomable speed before flying into the air like the crow he is, shutting his eyes and trusting the ball will be right under his palm before slamming the poor object into the other team's court. The cheer and praise his friends give when the referee blows their whistle. Without fail, the same damn enthusiastic smiles sticks to his face that he gives before another match. Even as tired and worn out he must be, _should_ be, ready to collapse even, Hinata still stands tall to shout _'again!' or 'one more time!'_ Akaashi wished he was as invested into volleyball as much as this younger boy. That's the entire reason he joined a team. To be as passionate as Bokuto is... as passionate as Hinata is. He puts his all into everything. He goes over his limit to 120%. Anyone could tell from just a single game that the shortest of them all could go on to do great things.

"It's faster!"

"What?" The voice of his youngers drew Akaashi back to reality.

"The beat of your heart is different from a few seconds ago. When I told you to think about everyone except Hinata in Karasuno, it beat normally."

"Although, once you did think about him.." one of them began,

"... your heart told us you were," finished the other. Moving slower than before, Keiji continued to wash himself in silence. But it wasn't as satisfying as it should be. One should be grateful and feel so much more rejuvenated and lifted once ridding the sweat, fatigue and trials still disturbing the body. Akaashi was too bothered by what his teammates heeded, especially Bokuto. Oh god, _especially_ Bokuto! Akaashi was almost afraid to think how his senior took the new information of how his impassive friend was possibly "in like." Was that how the expression went? Wait, it didn’t matter! Akaashi wasn't in love nor in like. How would he even know the concept when he has never been infatuated with someone in the romantic sense? Of course minding the fact that, if possible in the first place, you cannot fall in love with someone you just met.

"Hey! You!" From the sudden spike of sound a prepubescent voice caused Akaashi to jump. It was Hinata. He stood facing and pointing a petite finger at the four teens, droplets of water steadily sliding across his pale index finger to fall and connect with the tiled floor. "We may have lost most of the games today! And missed a lot of our quicks..." Hinata's tone grew more discouraged as he spoke, "and you blocked and received our balls... and strategized better than us... we didn't stand a chance in those sets, huh?" Hinata hunched over grief stricken but Kageyama frightened the redhead back into posture when grimly questioning ' _Did you have point in there somewhere?'_ "Uh... what I meant to say was: don't take us so lightly! Soon, we'll grow from baby to adult crows and be able to beat you effortlessly! That's a promise!" It seemed Hinata's vow had been heard by not only Fukurōdani everyone in the bathhouse when boys from Karasuno agreed in the form of shouts, prepared smiles and the rising of their fists. Excluding Akaashi who continued to wash who wasn't much of a boaster like the rest of his team, the first year boys of his team responded to Karasuno’s certain confidence with intrigued grins.

"Oh, confident, are we?" One of the three stood to face against Shouyo. "I hope you're not all talk and will actually support your words." His eyes sharpened, exciting Hinata. "Otherwise, bring it on."

Time flew by and the teams stayed in the rooms to get some sleep, seeing as how it was almost eleven at night. Some members stayed in their own assigned sleeping quarters while others accompanied their friends from different teams. Since Akaashi was not the socializing type and only verily considered Bokuto as friend, there was no need for him to travel anywhere. The raven sat on the ground and read a book to himself, ignoring the chatter his teammates made. After about ten minutes, all their footsteps huddled together to exit the room. He directed his attention away from the book to question why they were leaving. Cursing _'damn it'_ underneath his breath, the owl head scratched the back of his nape and twirled on his heel to his lanky friend. Right away, Keiji could tell the older had something planned for him. He knew on the spot. That was his infamous "up to no good" mien.

"Oh, Akaashi! We're all just going to..." 'The ace trailed off to think of a convincing reason,' Akaashi was sure that was what he was trying to do. Little did Bokuto know that it was profusely facile to think of an excuse. If he did not know any better, the teen waiting for an answer would actually try to help his friend use that small brain of his.

Fortunately he wouldn’t have to when one of the third years whispered into the crashing Koutaro's ear, "Snack..?" Akaashi's blinking accelerated conveying his skepticism. How is it possible that an eventual adult like him is so terrible at lying?

"You do realize that sounded more like a question than an answer."

"Yeah, yeah!" Bokuto ignored the snide remark and ushered his team standing behind him out, telling them to go on ahead. "Snack! We gotta clear some of the leftovers from today, you know!"

"Alright then," Akaashi rose from the ground only to lower back down seeing Koutaro shake his head and hands in a denying manner.

"No Akaashi, stay here! You know how eating too much food would give you a stomachache, right?"

"I thought you once said I'm so thin that you, and I quote, 'are afraid I would break if I hugged you too tightly because your body is so damn frail,' unquote."

"And right now you look plenty nourished to me!" At that, Bokuto skipped out of the entrance and after a few seconds he returned back to poke his head from the hallway. "I have a bet with the others that you'll smile," he winked and finally left, singing _'don't let me down~'_ down the corridor. Akaashi wondered what he meant by that, though he didn't think too much of it and dipped himself back into his book. As time passed, his realization took longer than he would like to admit, long enough for a certain little red headed decoy to knock on the sliding wall and ask if anyone was present and decent. Akaashi slammed his book closed and tightened his fist, almost piercing his skin from his sharp nails.

"Son of a bitch!" The noirette exclaimed to himself, "Damn you Bokuto-san!" After the match, Akaashi should've known what was up Bokuto's sleeve the moment he opened up his stupid mouth. Koutaro was going to get the ass-kicking of a lifetime. Keiji loathed how nervous he felt at the moment and barely owned the voice he needed to invite Shouyo inside. "Come in."

At Akaashi's approval, Hinata strolled in. He wore a plain white shirt that draped his torso, possibly belonging to a larger teammate, with torquiose shorts among his almost feminine shaped thighs, tiny[-ier feet than Akaashi expected] pupped into brown slippers. Two small bottles of milk tucked between his thumb, index and middle finger. In the other hand clutched two packets of Pocky. He brought a snack for them to eat? Perhaps together? As if the sun was rising from behind the hills, Hinata's face lit up when seeing the setter he so desperately wanted to meet but was too much of a chicken to approach and bowed.

"I'm a first year! My name is—"

"Hinata Shouyo, correct?" Hinata stood upright as red creeped onto his cheeks. The setter of Fukurōdani knows his name!

"You know my name?" Akaashi cracked a small smile and started to raise his vision to look at Hinata, but he redirected his eyes when meeting the hazel ones that was only mere feet away. They were full of cheer and wonder; a thirst to learn more. It was just as they say, eyes really are a window to the soul. Consequently, Akaashi didn't have the confidence and willpower to meet gazes with him.

"Isn't that to be expected? You're fairly popular since your practice match with Nekoma way back when. Kuroo-san couldn't stop talking about you and your team." Hinata proudly buzzed with glee. The exhilaration of being discussed about by Japan's powerhouse schools! It's amazing!

"I'm a second year. Anyway, I'm Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Hinata."

"Oh!" The Middle Blocker bowed again, repeatedly doing so in apology. "Upperclassman again! Please forgive me!" Akaashi waved his regret off finding amusement in the younger's famed natural embarrassment. It was cute.

"You're okay." Hesitation in his jolly steps, Hinata took the spot beside him and handed the snack and drink to Keiji. He thanked Shouyo and began satisfy his slight hunger.

"What were you reading, Akaashi-san?" Hinata noticed the book propped in front of the raven. He felt a tad bit guilty for intruding on his personal time.

"Ah, this?" Stick of pocky halfway inside his mouth, Akaashi ran his fingers fondly along the book's front and told Hinata the name of the story he delighted. “I've just started reading this not too long ago." Hinata cooed in awe. The older boy allowed Hinata to examine it from the obvious interested eyes of his.

"Wow! I would've never pegged someone like Akaashi-san to pleasure in the Fantasy genre! What's more, from America!" His laughed diluted into a scattered one as he hung down his head in shame. "Now that I hear it out loud, it sounds like I just judged a person by their appearance..." Akaashi wanted to smile. God, he was too adorable.

"My team also took it surprising when seeing me read this. Anyway if you don't mind my asking, what brought you here?" Hinata got a little too lost in the book, only actually hearing the question a few seconds later.

"Huh? Oh, Bokuto-san asked me if I wanted to meet you! He also said he and everyone else in Fukurōdani would get out of my way for me, though I kept insisting it was fine!" While Hinata dipped back into the pages, Akaashi took that as an opportunity to silently rage even more for a brief window.

"And you? What type of books do you like reading?"

"I like them, but I don't know enough about books to know which ones I'd like to read." Hinata downed some milk to quickly get back to skimming the pages, "Probably one of the reasons I almost wasn't able to come here. My lack of desire to expand my tiny intellect... at least that’s what Tsukishima says."

"That's right. With your practice match against Shinzen earlier today, your number five called you and your setter 'flunking tardy boys.' Kuroo-san also mentioned to Bokuto-san you were late because you needed to take make up exams." Shouyo’s face fell and Akaashi could practically touch the foul mood radiating from Hinata.

"Even after Yachi-san and Stingyshima slaved for weeks teaching me and that Bakayama the material, I didn't get half of the questions correct..." Akaashi pondered on those humorous nicknames.

Hinata suddenly brightened up, "But it's fine now! I may still be short and dumb, but as long I can still hit the ball," he forced himself into Akaashi's line of vision and flashed such a wide smile that playfully strummed with the older's heartstrings, "I'm content!"

This moment. This specific moment was worth remembering. Passion dripped from every word of Hinata's and Keiji couldn't admire it enough no matter how hard he tried. Was it too much to say he felt on air? That shouldn't be scientifically possible, he was sure. Butterflies birthed inside his stomach prompting Akaashi's tongue to form words on its own.

"What's so great about it?"

Hinata's eyes unfocused from the words on the pages. Akaashi could tell he would need to elaborate. Taking small breaks in between, he consumed sticks of pocky. "Your hand. You look at it every time you hit a quick."

Hinata examined his right hand and steadily balled it into a fist. He loved this hand. The hand that had been fighting with him since the beginning. Aiding him in his many feats. Wins. Losses. Right next to his recorded matches in the Inter-high Preliminaries and hopefully the many more to come, team, awards, and friends, this hand was that of a treasure to him. Whenever he looked at it, as if reliving the memories, he could physically feel the ball slam against his palm. The palm tingles out of control as if it too is itching for a spike, a kill.

"When Kageyama tosses the ball to me with what his old junior high teammates called 'King tosses,' I feel a rush of adrenaline overpowering my body. In slow motion, I can see the view from the summit which is only possible with all my allies." Hinata's way of speaking grew more dreamy as if under a spell, "I'm the only one who can hit it when he goes all out. As if... somehow it was meant for only me. When I smack the sucker down and earn us a point, it's silly, but that's the proudest I feel in my life." Akaashi didn’t respond for awhile which Hinata mistakingly took the wrong way. He slapped his cheeks and bitterly gorged the biscuit snack after setting down the book. "Oh no, did that really just sound as stupid as I said it?!"

"More like inspiring." Hinata turned to his older who still couldn't meet eyes with Shouyo. "I joined a volleyball team for the simple reason that it's there. Just to pass time while I'm still in school. When graduation arrived, I received a recommendation from Fukurōdani to be their setter. So I guess I was good."

Hinata stroke a cheerleader pose, "I'm jealous, that's so lucky!"

"Moreover, I was split between whether to play or not. I finally decided I shouldn’t since I felt was not heartfelt as one should be for joining a passionate sport like volleyball. That is, until I saw Bokuto-san in a match against another school when he was in his first year." The ravened teen fiddled with his fingers, an unconscious action he would often do. "I would be in the grave before admitting this aloud, but his performance impacted me so much that it was just shy of enough to convince me into joining. As much as I regret underestimating what kind of simpleton I'd be stuck with for the next two years," he spoke this with slight curt pulling a giggle out of Hinata, "I don't regret my decision."

Hinata made it certain he absorbed that information. "Then, by that logic, I have Bokuto-san to thank." The tinkering of Keiji's fingers came to a halt.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you!"

Akaashi's temperature spiked from those goddamn pure words of Hinata Shouyo. His heart thumped so loud that Keiji wouldn't be surprised if the ginger had heard it. That was it. He couldn't deny it. He was infatuated with Hinata. But why him out of all? Why does such childish and futile feeling exists? How can a person materialize such emotions? He just did not understand. Unfortunately, he had been so wrapped amongst himself that he didn't feel Hinata's hands gently cup his subtly rose tinted cheeks and directing his vision sight straight at Shouyo.

For the first time, Akaashi gained a thorough view of Hinata's face. How was it possible for someone to look as perfectly winning as Shouyou does?

Hinata carefully massaged the lush skin underneath his fingers and his fascinated expression formed into one of panic. "Forgive me f-for being rude Akaashi-san, but you had not looked me in the eye since I joined you!" Shouyo continuously adjusted his face to study it, "Senpai, your indifferent features faithfully reflect your gracious personality!" Hinata acted on instinct with decisions even off the court it seemed. Akaashi allowed the the younger’s hands on him for a bit more time before tenderly grasping them.

"Hinata," The younger boy hummed in a high pitch. "You may find this odd. We just met, but I think I like you." Karasuno's number ten disconnected his hands as widened eyes replaced his relaxed ones. He successfully befriended Fukurōdani's setter! Hinata slid his hands under his crossed legs and happily rocked from side to side.

"I like you, too! You're fun to talk to!" Akaashi failed at holding a snort.

"No, I _like_ you." From Hinata's lack of reaction, the sandwiches in his head were desperately piling to be called a picnic. Was there any way Keiji could convey his feelings without Shouyo incorrectly misinterpreting?

Then, an idea popped into his mind.

Referring to how one of his juniors demonstrated, he took Hinata's left hand and guided it to the left of his chest. "The way you feel about volleyball," Hinata observed how the intervals shortened between Akaashi's heartbeat and steadily began to understand the true meaning of his words, "is the way it appears I feel about you."

Hinata lowered his eyes as his ears faded into a deep strawberry shade, eventually rising them again to Akaashi's anticipated ones of which awaited an answer. The tightness in the setter’s chest disappeared by the simple warm smile of Hinata Shouyo. He took the liberty of taking Keiji's hand that held his and positioned it against his mushy cheek, leaning into it like a kitten would when stroked, and lightly pecked the lower of Akaashi’s palm.

"I do too. I have since my school kinda got here, actually..." Hinata's confession sent Akaashi to seventh heaven and he finally released a genuine smile. "I don't want to miss out on knowing you, Akaashi-san."

He massaged his thumb just underneath Hinata’s eye, the act, too, sparking butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

"Me neither."

Thereupon, the two exchanged personal information about themselves to get to know the other better. About five minutes later, Akaashi excused himself without reason to simply open the door revealing all clustered players on both of the lovers-to-be teams', even Nekoma, crashing onto each other to the ground. Akaashi crossed his arms and tapped his foot awaiting an explanation as all the boys exclaimed from being caught red handed in their eavesdropping.

"And just how long have you all been listening in on us?" The crowd— or audience, to speak more accurately— stammered for an answer, repeatedly apologized or blame the others. However all could come to agree on one certainty. Everyone pointed to Bokuto and informed he was the mastermind behind it all. So prepubescently girl-like, the screwed third year squeaked and backed away.

"Way throw me under the bus you traitors! You’re all just mad because I won the bet!" A sinister smile forced its way onto Akaashi's lips at the thought of gifting Koutarou his karma that he so dearly deserved. Akaashi _never_ smiled. The ace’s skin crawled, he felt as his body was stilling and evolving into stone somehow. Was Akaashi going to be the death of Bokuto?

“I'll give you a ten second head start," was all the second year warned, tone all too simple, which was why it petrified the living daylights out of everybody.

"... Wha..?"

 _"-Nine. Eight. Seven."_ Bokuto stumbled over his feet to bolt out of the room. Akaashi ambled after him with laughter dancing around the room.

"Don’t die Bokuto-san!" Wished Hinata in a giggle from the entrance. Many boys from the other teams cutely teased to no end and congratulated him on breaking through to their emotionless broad as Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Daichi, Yamaguchi, Asahi and many more proudly embraced their small middle blocker for finding possible love.

The day after, Akaashi punished his ace by neglecting to toss to him and it was only until Koutarou undergone a breakdown, from there on apologizing, pleading and begging for all his worth and briefly tossing his dignity in the trash (not that he had much to begin with) for his setter to forgive and forget did Keiji, with the convincing of Hinata, begrudgingly exonerated the pitiable man child. Akaashi didn’t like to admit it, although he couldn’t deny Bokuto _was_ the one who brought the future couple together.

He didn’t know yet... but Keiji would be eternally grateful for that. 


End file.
